Les Miserables: Haru's Flower
by beemanic
Summary: AU. "Hey Tsu, I think my shower drain is clogged." "Really? EW." "Yep. With a crapload of rainbows and one brought-back-to-life Deidara." In which a perfectly normal high school student has her world invaded. Quite literally. SLIGHT CRACK. DEI X OC
1. Curse Those Near Death Experiences!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **NOOOO. NOT ANOTHER STORY. But it had to be done. Why? Because I recently found this story on my old documents, and fell in love with it. I WANT DEIDARA TO COME OUT OF MY SHOWER. Wow. That sounds kinda wrong...Well, moving along! So, I think this one is somewhat different than all the other crossover fics. At least, I like to think so. If not, please do humor me. xDD Anyway, feel free to read on. And REVEIW PLEASE. Not to beg, but that's the only way I know that you like the story. xD Anyway, do enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER! **In no way or form do I own Naruto, it's characters, or it's overall awesomness. I only own Haru and Tsuki. Yep.

**

* * *

**

01. "Curse Those Near-Death Experiences!"

Ragged breaths came out in sharp puffs.

Vivid cerulean eyes narrowed in the most vile kind of hate.

Long blonde tresses, riled with dirt, clay, and blood, blew out in the wind.

And Deidara knew he was going to die.

He didn't want to think about it, didn't want to believe it was true. He had entered that battle prepared; he had his clay, had his skills. He tried - God _knows _he tried - but it wasn't enough. It never was enough with him, was it?

It wasn't enough that Itachi had spared his life those years ago. Deidara had to surpass him, had to prove his art was better than the Sharingan. It wasn't enough that he and Tobi had caught the biju. He had to fight the youngest Uchiha boy, didn't he? And when it was clear that Deidara wasn't going to win - perhaps would never win - and he had that brief chance to escape...No, it wasn't enough that he could escape with his life. He had to have his pride, and would die trying to win.

Looks like he was going to die, then.

A humorless laugh escaped his lips with that small thought. From across the small clearing they were in, the Uchiha boy looked up at him through cold, onyx eyes.

"...Why are you laughing?" the obvious question escaped his lips. Deidara looked at the raven-haired male, laughing again as he did so.

"I'm going to die, yeah."

The Uchiha's coal-black eyes widened an infinitesimal bit. He panted, still exhausted from the previous battle that had ensued. His chakra levels were dangerously low, but he sensed that his blonde foe's was even lower. So he had a chance of killing him still. And I seemed that Deidara had accepted it.

The blonde looked at his legs, sprawled out in front of him. He tried to move them.

Nothing.

Oh yes, he was going to die.

"Hmph. So be it, un..." With that statement, he gingerly removed his shirt, exposing his toned abdomen, and then...And then...

Sasuke's eyes widened again. What was that?! For there, right where his heart would have been, lay vulgar, thick stitches. Deidara noted the unabashed staring.

"Ah, this here? It's my greatest creation yet, un! And with it, not only will I finally become a great work of art, but you will die, hmm!"

Sharingan eyes flickered. Sasuke could only keep them up for so long, and he had to attack quickly. Deidara, smirking once more, bowed his head and bit of the stitches, wincing with pain as they broke. He pulled the string out, and...

The Uchiha's stomach turned. Sharp teeth lashed out, a long tongue undulated, and Deidara laughed once more. It was a mouth. A mouth on his chest. Sasuke watched, frozen, as it consumed a small but of clay - Deidara's very last bit - and began to chew. He knew what was going to happen.

The blonde was so set on killing him...That he was going to blow himself up. Shit.

"Hah! I see it now, yeah! I see through your worthless Sharingan eyes!" the blonde shouted with mirth, "Tell your brother, tell Itachi, that I defeated the Sharingan, hmm! Because I can see it in your eyes. I have struck fear in them, yeah!"

Terrible black, sinewy lines began to creep through his body. The blonde had gone off and turned himself into a bomb. Shit.

"You can't run! You can't hide! You can't escape my art, yeah!" the blonde screamed with mirth at the raven-haired one. His pale skin was marred by the lines as they consumed him.

"And now, you die Uchiha! Because my art? **My art is a blast, yeah!**"

* * *

**BOOM!**

* * *

"Nice going Haru!"

I yelled out loud, flailing as my body hit the shining floors of our gym. Whimpering, I clutched at my face - where the horrid soccer ball had crashed into the soft skin. No doubt I was as red as a tomato by now.

The shrill whistle of the gym teacher's whistle rang out in the large gymnasium, hurting my ears slightly. Still whimpering, I held my face with one hand a shakily got up. Wobbling slightly, I looked watched the teacher yell at the offending boy. Feeling something wet trickle down my hand, I brought my slender hand up to brush away at the traitorous tears with a flourish. The other students watched me, some snickering, others looking concerned.

Despite all this, no one asked me if I was okay. No one tapped my shoulder and asked if I wanted to see the nurse.

The teacher merely looked at me and pointed to the changing rooms. Not needing another second, I made a mad dash to the spacious girl's locker, and burst through the double doors. Thanking the heavens I had not fallen while running, I rubbed my burning face with one hand and picked at my locker with the other.

Snatching the clothes up, I scurried to the changing stalls and practically ripped off my gym clothes. Hurriedly dressing, I hastily grabbed my messenger bag and dashed out the doors. I ignored everyone else and did not stop running till I reached the outside of the academy.

Even then, I did not stop my running.

* * *

"God! I hate this place so much!" I groaned into my phone. There was a bit of static, and a musical voice came though.

"Haru, Haru. Shame! Studies are very much important in all our lives!" the one on the other line chastised. My mind dreamed up a chibi waving a finger at me. I sighed.

"I do study! I'm number five in my class, not to mention I skipped last year! It's just, everyone is so incredibly mean. And I hate gym class! SO MUCH!" I vented, playing with the felt hair on my Deidara plushie. The musical voice of my best friend - Okashii Tsuki, first-year collage student - came again.

"Yes, gym class does suck. A lot...Hmm, maybe I could come and visit? Christmas break is coming up for us over here. What do you say?"

I nearly threw my plushie across the room with surprise as my hand shot up, "Yes!! That would be amazing! And I haven't seen you since last summer...Plus, we're kinda behind on all our cosplays. I need some help with my Shippy Sasuke. The sleeves are too long."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll sew it up when I get there. Oh, so did you see the newest Naruto manga?" she questioned softly. I nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I'm so pissed, Kishi just killed off Deidara! DUDE! S'not cool..."

* * *

We spent the next hour or so bashing the Naruto manga for killing off the most epic of all characters. Don't get me wrong, I adore the manga. With a shameless fangirl passion.

Okay, maybe not _fangirl_ passion, but still. Deidara was a great character, right? Right.

But then my eyes kept drooping and I couldn't concentrate on the conversation anymore. I yawned widely, and scratched the back of my head.

"Mmm, Tsu I'm gonna call you tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight, Haru."

"Night," I yawned again, and placed the phone back into it's charger. I got up off my bed (queen was the standard in all out dorms here at the academy) and stretched like a cat. Rubbing my eyes, I made my way to the bathroom and turned the light on.

With a flick of the wrist, I turned on the faucet, and a light stream of crystalline water. Shivering from the cold floor, I felt my bare toes scrunch up as the sensation sent shivers down my spine.

"Ugh. The heat must be out again..." I muttered. Shooting myself a glance at the mirror, I sighed at what looked back at me.

Unkempt, long and messy raven hair. Vivid jade eyes. Pallid, pasty yet clear skin. Dark bags from lack of sleep. Dry, pale lips. Ugh, I'm a mess.

A soft sigh escaped my lips, and I looked down at the flowing water quickly. No need to depress myself before bedtime, right? Right.

But then, as I was about to begin washing my face, a slight tremor shook the large bathroom. I gasped, and held onto a fluffy, lilac towel (which matched to color scheme of the bathroom). My shampoo fell of its rack in the shower room, and I felt my heart rate kick up.

Other beauty care products rained down as the tremors got worse. I paled, and tried to remember what we were supposed to do in an earthquake.

But before I could think of anything, it suddenly stopped.

I let out the breath I didn't even know I had been holding, and released the fluffy towel from my vice-like grip. It was over. (Or so I thought).

Trembling, I went over to put everything back in it's place. Padding over to the shower room, I opened the clear glass door and stepped inside. However, just as I picked up a half-empty bottle of lavender-scented shampoo, my showerhead made a gurgling noise. I stepped back suddenly, nearly falling out of the glass room as I did so.

The silver shower head continued with it's shaking, and a strange substance began to gurgle from the silver drain. My eyes shot open in disbelief,

It...It looked like rainbow glop?!

I couldn't help but stare in disbelief. But then, something else happened - something that I might as well never be able to explain in my lifetime.

The shower shook some more, until the head finally burst. I screamed shrilly as the silver head shot through into to wall, breaking the tile. More and more of the rainbow glop began to spew from the broken faucet, drenching the shower room in the substance.

I panicked then, and began to think of what to do. Call the cops? Hah. Call the dorm monitor? Pfft, probably sleeping by now. Crap...What then?!

But as I was lost in thought, there was a blinding flash of white, a shrill, piercing noise, and a splash.

And then it was over. This time for sure.

Until I opened my eyes, and crawled out of my fetal position. Shuffling over to my poor shower room, I waved away some of the smoke, narrowly avoiding a glop of rainbow-junk as it fell from the ceiling.

Then I paled.

Because there, in the ruins that was my shower, lay a man in the puddle of rainbow stuff.

His cloak was a black one, adorned with the symbol I recognized to be of the Akatsuki.

His hitai-ai was (I squinted here, trying to make it out through the rainbow glop) of the Hidden Rock village.

It had a dash through it.

Finally, he had long, golden-blond hair; part of it tied in a half ponytail, another part over his face. I spotted a scope on his left eye.

Then, I screamed again with realization and fell to my knees.

Why?

Because I - Ureshii Haru, normal high school student - had a fictional character lying on my shower's floor.

A fictional man by the name of...**Deidara.**

* * *

**KAZ SPEAKS!** FFFFFFFFFF. SO MANY LINE BREAKS. Ugh. But it had to be done. It had to I say.

Blah, blah, blah. I really have nothing to say as I hide in shame from writing another story when I have others. Well, please review! They are the ramen to my inner Naruto! So yeah, REVEIW.

Anyway, more crack in the later chapters. xD Sorry for making it all angsty in the beginning (I know it's not directy quoted. I wanted to try it write that part mayself. xD).

Well, se you next update! AND REVIEW. -goes to writing So Scream Like You Mean It-


	2. Your World Makes No Sense, Un

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **OKAY, OKAY. I SWEAR I WAS WRITING THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF SO SCREAM LIKE YOU MEAN IT. But then...The plot bunnies struck relentlessly! I couldn't help but write this chapter since I was so inspired! Yep. Well, it's actually pretty long. xD And I'm actually already writing the next chapter. Shame on me. Alright, so MAJOR thanks to those who have reviewed. I LOVE YOU. Yep. Oh, and Deidara is my _officaial_ muse for this story. xD Becasue I keep thinking of hilarious mishaps to put him through! Okay, so I'll shut up now and let you all read. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**DISCLAIMER! **SERIOUSLY. AS MUCH AS I WANT TO I don't own Naruto. Or Deidara. Or the epicness concept the series is made of. Yup. All I own - sort of - is Haru, Tsuki, and the rainbow-spewing shower.

* * *

**02. "Your World Makes No Sense, Un"**

"Okay, Okay...This is totally a dream. A good dream, where Deidara is in my freaking shower. But a dream nevertheless..."

I muttered more phrases under my breath incoherently. The only explanation for what just happened is that this was all some freaky sort of dream. I mean, fictional - not to mention, _sexy _- characters don't just pop out of people's bathrooms everyday right? Of course!

I bit my lip and shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously. Because right then I remembered that a person usually can't tell if their in a dream state or not. And if I was in a dream state, then I wouldn't be thinking if I was in a dream or not. As little sense as that may have made, it confirmed one thing for me:

**Real - alive and breathing - Deidara is in my shower.**

I began to hyperventilate once more, and lowered myself unto my knees. Running slender fingers through the pin-straight and yet messy strands that were my hair, I stood there for a second and contemplated what to do. That was easier said than done, however, because my brain was a mess of thoughts at the moment.

First off, how the _hell _did he get here? Why me? Is it some sort of blessing? A curse? If he's alive, then he'll have to wake up sometime. Will he be mad? Will he be nice? What will his reaction be? Would he let me live? Or would he...Kill me?

"Oh my God..." I groaned, twiddling my fingers. My head began to hurt, and I rubbed my temples roughly in a sad attempt to ease the throbbing pain. But then, even before I could begin to calm my fayed self, the inevitable happened.

He began to stir.

Letting out a muffed 'Eep!' of fear, I jumped to my feet and nearly fell back down. Holding unto a nearby towel rack for support, I cautiously tiptoed over to the wrecked shower room. I counted myself lucky that the glass walls hadn't broken, but I somehow knew that that was where my luck ended.

Clutching at my baggy pajama shirt (a faded, black Nightmare Before Christmas one), I leaned in through the open door and padded inside - bare feet hardly making a noise.

He groaned, and I nearly jumped out of my skin at the small noise. I attempted to calm myself down (you trying doing so in such a situation), and watched as the black Akatsuki cloak moved as he got up. It was an agonizingly slow process, as he first lifted himself up on all fours. Slowly, as if testing his limbs, he began to stand.

He had not yet seemed to notice me, either because he was too weak to sense me, or because his back was facing me. Either way, I didn't care.

He stretched like a cat, and I winced as several of his bones cracked loudly.

"Ugh..." I heard him mutter. My heart jumped at that, and I had to stop myself from jumping back. If I did, he surely would have heard me. Instead, I stood paralyzed and continued to watch him. He shook his head, and made a noise of displeasure at the rainbow glop that fell from the long, blonde tresses.

"What is this stuff, hmm?" he muttered again, running slender fingers (tipped by dark, deep purple nail polish) through his hair - trying to remove the rainbow gunk, no doubt.

But then, some sort of internal instinct went off inside of me - some sort of...Survival thing, I guess - and it finally clicked. Like, actually _clicked_.

I had a damn _S-ranked _criminal near me. One who could _kill_ me in a matter of seconds.

Holy Hell, I had to get out of there!

With that sole thought, I made to turn around and creep out of the bathroom. I had not yet thought of what I would do when I got out, but I didn't car at that moment. What mattered most was my safety, thank you very much.

Cautiously, I tip-toed out of the shower room. But - damn it all to hell - he just had to trip on the slippery rainbow stuff. And I just _had _to jump at the loud crash that followed. And then, of course, I just _had _to trip over my feet and make a loud noise myself. Damn it.

"Who's there, yeah?!" a rough voice shouted at me. I screamed, thinking myself to die, and did the first thing that came to mind.

"GODDAMMIT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" I screamed in the highest pitched voice I had not even known I possessed, and grabbed the toilet plunger off it's nearby rack. A hand grabbed me, and pulled me into the shower room. It no doubt belonged to Deidara (I had some trouble linking the physical, and very much real thing that grabbed me to a fictional character) and I was actually lifted off the ground by the cuff of my shirt.

Screaming once more, I reacted on instinct and began to swing the plunger (my only weapon) around wildly. It hit something, and I focused on that target, continuously hitting it again and again, until I was dropped. Landing on my backside unceremoniously, I got up and did not stop my onslaught of hitting.

"Ack! Damn it, will you stop, hmm?!" an angry voice - belonging to you-know-who - seethed.

"No! No! Go back from where you came!! GO!" I retorted, successfully knocking him down, and proceeding to attempt to plunge him down the drain.

Yes. I - Haru - was attempting to use a plunger to force Deidara back down my drain. How am I not dead yet?

I have no damn clue.

"Crazy girl, un! Enough!" he shouted, grabbing the plunger away. I screamed again, and - now weaponless - ran out of the bathroom at full speed. There was a clunk, and several loud footsteps. I paled, still running to who knows where, and knew that Deidara must have ran after me. Well of course he would! I just freaking tried to plunge him down a drain!

"What do you want?! Leave me alone!!" I shouted, leading him in a chase around one of the soft, black leather couches that adorned my living room area.

"What do _I _want, hmm?!" he spat incredulously, "You tried to shove me down a shower drain!! I want you dead, yeah!"

I panted, and changed directions quickly. He, on the other hand, jumped over my couch and stuck his hand in a pouch that was tied around his waist. Crap!

"What was I supposed to do? You randomly come in my shower and...And...Now you're trying to kill me!!" I managed to duck into my kitchen and slid under a table as a little bird whizzed past my head, landing on the counter.

He appeared in my kitchen, hands forming a seal. I gasped, and crawled out from under the table as fast as possible - going to the one place where I knew he would not dare use a clay bomb.

I attached myself to his leg. (Brilliant plan, no?)

"What?! Get off me, yeah!!" He growled, attempting to shake me off. My grip loosened - of course - and I found myself flying into a couch. Winded, and dizzy from the sickening feeling, I somehow found enough strength to crawl behind the couch as he advanced - with the little bird in tow.

I knew it, then. I knew I was going to die. And for what?! This was...This was madness! I'm being killed by a character from another...Another world!

But wait...Another world?

My eyes widened with realization. I could save myself!

I raised my hands in surrender, and crawled out from behind the couch to face him. He stood in front of me, tall and proud. The little bird whizzed by my head, and was about to detonate - but then I spoke.

"Wait! You can't kill me!!" I shouted in between ragged breaths. He raised a slender eyebrow, and the single cerulean eye that was visible narrowed with suspicion.

"Why can't I kill you, hmm?" he spoke in a rich masculine voice, sending shivers down my spine (I couldn't tell if it was a good feeling or not). I panted, trying to get a much air into my lungs before his patience ran out.

"Because...Because..." I racked my brain for a way to explain it, "...Look around you! Look!"

Narrowing his eye further, he tossed his head and did nothing. I took it as a signal to continue.

"Can't you see? This world is not your own. Everything is different! The furniture, the appliances, and even my clothes!" I gasped out, hoping that he would see the logic in my words, "I found you on the _floor of my shower_!"

"So?" Even if his tone implied that he didn't believe a word that I had said, the little bird flew back to his side.

"So? You'll never survive in this world! You don't know a thing about living here!" I stood up shakily, "Without me, you'd never survive! I can tell you what you need to know."

In turn, he stood out of the attack stance, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did I get here, hmm?"

"I don't know."

"How do I get out of here?"

"I don't know..."

"Then you're no help, yeah." He turned around and proceeded to look through one of my bookshelves. I couldn't help but feel provoked by that.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! That's my stuff!"

He turned lazily, and waved a little book around (I recognized it to be an atlas), "Trying to find out where I am."

"Oh. Well, you're in America. That's what this country is called. And we're in my dorm room, at a boarding school in upstate New York."

He looked at me quizzically, brow furrowed in confusion, "New...York?"

I sighed. This was going to be a long night, "Um, let's start from the beginning. Hi there! I'm Ureshii Haru..."

* * *

Thank God it's Friday night! Wait, I mean Saturday morning...Ugh. I need sleep.

I yawned widely, and sat cross-legged on the floor. Deidara sat in front of me in the same style, rifling through all the books strewn in front of him with a flourish. His expression was one of rapt concentration, and I couldn't help but smile a tad at the sight. He looked up at me with a frown on his face.

"So, let me get this straight..."

Smile gone.

"Yes?" I answered patiently. His frowned deepened a bit, and he continued to speak.

"You're telling me I'm in a new world, right? As in alternate dimension, hmm?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"And in this world, there are seven bodies of land called...Continents?"

"Yep," I answered lazily.

"And on each continent, there are countries, yeah? But they're not like the Five Great Countries where I'm from."

"Uh-huh."

"And each country is divided into states, yeah? Kind of like the Hidden Villages, but different."

"Mhm," I explained a little more so he could understand, "Think of it like this. For each country, there are a lot of Hidden Villages. Not just one."

He scrunched up his nose in thought (a habit I recently learned he had), "You say I'm in the country...America? So then, according to this map, there are fifty Hidden Villages, yeah? And I'm in the Hidden Village of...New York?"

"Yup. But we don't say 'Hidden Village' here. Just New York will do." I confirmed. He frowned again.

"Your world makes no sense. There's too many of everything, and it's very disorganized. Why would you have a south _and_ a north Dakota? And these names, un! I don't like it."

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Imagine this! The actual Deidara commenting on how the real world works! Insanity!

"Well, if I went into your world, I might not like it so much either," I offered, trying to offer some form of condolence, "There's still a lot you have to learn though. We don't have any shinobi here, so -"

"What?! No shinobi, hmm?!" he seemed appalled, "How does anything get done here? How do you protect yourselves, hmm?"

"Well..." I thought of how to explain it, but couldn't, "That's just how it works. It's like trying to answer the question of why your world _has _shinobi. Things work differently, I guess. But what I was trying to say was...Well, you can't carry weapons with you anymore."

He let out an angry shout that I had been expecting. I tried to smooth everything over quickly, "Yes, I know it's something you're not used to, but you have nothing to worry here! Like I said, there are no shinobi, so you'll be safe. There simply are no need for weapons anymore..."

He was silent, and had a strange expression on his face that I couldn't recognize, "Safe?"

"Yes. It's like a...Like a new start for you."

He looked at me through widened, cerulean eyes. And even though he had previously tried to kill me, and was probably only keeping me alive now for his own benefit, I couldn't help but feel a pang of compassion for the blonde.

"A new start, yeah..."

* * *

**KAZ SPEAKS!** D'AWW. Such a cute little Haru/Deidara moment. And yes, I do realize that their personalities do change a bit. Frankly, I was getting tired of writing and didn't feel like writing an 'apology' scene. xD Yes, I'm horrible indeed.

I really was laughing to myself while writing up Deidara's little geography lesson. Isn't that adorable? Poor Deidara, having to learn about our world. The Hidden Village of New York. Muahaha, silly Deidara. But you have to agree, isn't that the logical thing for him to think? I'd like to think so. xD

Also! Yes, Deidara does have dark purple nail polish. A lot of people think it's black, but it's actually dark purple. xD I found that out a few days ago, actually.

Okay, so how'd I do? Good, bad? You tell me! Reviews are the ramen to my inner Naruto, so please do leave them!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And remeber, REVIEW!!


	3. Morning Time Insanity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **YAY. KAZ IS ON A WRITING RAMPAGE. xDD I swear, I keep having ideas for this story. Like the breakfast scene. I got the idea while eating breakfast, staring at a box of eggos, and then looking at my Deidara plushie. Oh, I have no shame. Well, I hope you enjoy the fruits of my writing spree. xDD Enjoy the story~! (And this is really a short author's note! Woo!)

**DISCLAIMER! **I own nothing that has to do with Naruto, or it's concept and characters. Yep.

* * *

**03. "Morning Time Insanity"**

I like dreaming. I really don't know why, but I just do. I suppose that it's because I've always loved to imagine I'm in another world. Actually, one of my most recent fanfictions were inspired by this _amazing _dream I had.

Basically, it was a really good one, where I was in the Naruto world as a ninja. It was great! Because I ended up getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and then Deidara was my caretaker-person-dude. Muahaha. Imagine that in real life? Deidara, taking care of me? Oh! And of course, I do admit I've always had some sort of infatuation with him. Most likely because I'm a sucker for girly men. Like that new German band? Toki Hotel, was it? Yeah, their lead singer is fiiiiine.

But before I start ranting about the hotness of Deidara (Tsuki has to deal with that enough), back to the point. I really love having dreams. _Especially _Naruto-themed ones. With Deidara in them. Yep.

So, you can just imagine how I felt today when I started to wake up! I had a smile plastered to my face as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and even as I crept out of the mass of blankets I always cocooned myself in during the chilly winter months. I yawned, and stretched loftily - trying to recall the good dream I was blessed with. I was surprised when it all came back to me rather quickly, but I didn't mind it at all. Usually, I had difficulty remembering the good dreams I had.

Shivering slightly, I shoved my feet into warm, black Jack Skellington slippers (ordered by air-mail form Hot Topic). Dressed in only a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt and baggy, grey Soffee shorts (despite the cold weather), I began to shuffle to the bathroom - still smiling at the dream I had.

I sighed wistfully, wishing that it could have really been possible for Deidara to come into our world and live with me. That would be so awesome!

From my bedroom, the guitar chords of the Naruto theme, "Fighting Dreamers" began to play - meaning that I had woken up before my alarm clock (the I-Pod that was on my bedside table). Then again, I always was a morning person, even on a Saturday.

"Hmm, what to do today?" I mused to myself quietly, finally reaching the bathroom (I'm a slow walker when I first wake up). Pushing open the door, I walked in and...Deadpanned.

"What the fuck happened in here?!" I shouted, hands flying to nestle themselves in my hair. I looked around desperately, eyes taking in the image of my destroyed shower.

"Shut up! It's too early for your screaming, Hidan, yeah!" a sleepy, half-mumbled shout came from my main living-room couch. I screamed again, and ran to the source of the noise. In a few clumsy bounds, I reached the couch, and my heart fell when I saw that it had been pulled out into its sofa-bed version. Then, my heart rate kicked into high gear when I saw just _who _was in my sofa-bed, half buried under a mound of blankets.

"_D-Deidara?!_ Holy shit!! It wasn't a dream?!"

The blonde in question cracked open a single eye and rolled over to look at my panicked form. He blinked a few times, and then let of a breath of air, blowing a few strands of his golden hair away from his sleepy complexion.

"Oh. It's just you, yeah."

"_Just_ me?! Wha -"

"Shut up. I want sleep, yeah."

And with that, he proceeded to poke a leg out from the mass of blankets, and lazily pushed me away. I fell to the floor, and stayed seated on the carpet, taking in calming breaths.

"Okay...I have Deidara in my house. And he's real. Okay..."

"Didn't we go over this yesterday, hmm?" his statement floated to me from the sofa. I let out a breath, and was calm enough to speak.

"Okay. So we did. Meaning I wasn't having a dream. Meaning that...Crap. I'm stuck with you living with me, aren't I?"

The blonde male, seeming to have finally given up on getting more sleep, sat up and looked at me through cerulean eyes. He smirked (I felt my stomach drop), and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That may not be a bad thing, yeah."

"I...You...Uh..." I shifted my weight from foot to foot, and twiddled my fingers, "So we're down on the not killing thing, right?"

He stretched lazily, much like a cat, and nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Okay, good. First rule then. Don't...Don't do that. _Ever._ It makes me nervous," I stepped back at the frown he sent my way.

"There're rules now? I may have been better off killing you, yeah..."

"Ah. Okay, then. Forget the rules."

"That's better, yeah."

"So..." I paused here, and picked at the skin around my thumb idly, "You want breakfast?"

Deidara lifted himself off the sofa bed (that I don't remember having made) with a fluid motion and nodded towards the kitchen, "Ladies first."

I raised an eyebrow at his manner and began walking towards my kitchen area, "You went exploring around my house while I slept, didn't you? And...Please don't tell me you're wearing my shirt..."

He sat himself down on a kitchen stool, propping his elbows on the gray marble of the kitchen's island, watching my every move, "How do I know this house isn't full of traps? And yes, I am, un. What else was I supposed to wear, hmm?"

I jumped, hitting my head on the shelf of my fridge. Cursing, I withdrew and held my throbbing head. Because then I had a thought that if he went through my stuff, then...

Oh God, please tell me he didn't find the secret yaoi stash!!

Because then he would have...Would have seen the SasoDei steamy goodness!!

"I...Um...Exactly _how_ in depth did you get with your searching?" I probed, shaking slightly as I went to dump a few waffles into the toaster. He laughed at this comment, and my inner fangirl would have been squealing like mad if not for the dire situation I was currently in.

"What, you think I went though your underwear drawer, hmm?"

Even though my back was to him, I somehow knew that he knew I was blushing like mad. But I guessed that he must have had _some_ form of morals, and left my underwear to be. Which means that he didn't find the stash (Yes, I keep yaoi in my underwear drawer. Who doesn't?), and that I was safe...For now.

"Well..." I began, but was saved by the toaster popping out my waffles. Seizing the opportunity, I snatched up the delectably, fluffy goodness that were the waffles, and dumped them n a plate. Practically running, I placed them in front of the blond, and sat across from him. Luckily, he seemed distracted enough by the food.

Lifting a crispy waffle with his pointer finger and thumb, the male raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"What _is _this stuff, hmm?" he asked somewhat incredulously. I took one myself and bit down on it, chewing the morsel and swallowing before speaking.

"It's called a waffle. What, you never had one before?" I questioned with a gentle-ish tone. He shook his head 'no', eyeing the food suspiciously. I gasped then, surprised by the news.

"You seriously never had one of these? You poor thing!" I shoved the whole plate of delicious food towards him, "Eat one!"

"It's called a...A..." he scrunched up his nose, "A Waff-_al?_"

I couldn't help but smile at this, "No. It's a _waffle_. Go on, take a bite."

He shot the waffle another scrutinizing look before tentatively biting into it. He chewed it, looking thoughtful, and then a grin broke out on his features, "This is...Amazing!"

"Told you!" I beamed, laughing slightly as he shoved the food in his mouth. So Deidara likes waffles...Better go shopping for some more.

But with that thought, my laughing ceased, and a frown pulled at my lips. Because I just realized something...

"D-Deidara...?" the name sounded foreign on my tongue for some reason, "Um. You know how I told you that this world has different clothing?"

He looked up from the last waffle on the plate, "Yeah? What of it?"

"Ah. Yes, well...We have to go shopping for some clothes for you...Today."

* * *

"Deidara, please just put it on."

"Hell no, un."

"Please?"

"Do you really think that's going to work, hmm?"

"Come on! It's really not...That bad. You have to do it! Or else...Well, I can't have you walking around the mall with your shinobi clothes on!"

"Pfft. I'll just blow up everyone who looks at me funny, yeah."

"You _can't _do that. Didn't I tell you?"

"Fine. But I'm not wearing it! And that's final, yeah."

Who would have thought it was _so _hard to get Deidara into normal clothes?

I held up the tank top, waving it towards the blonde, "Look! You can't even tell it's a girl's shirt! No one will tell the difference!"

"Yes they will. I'm an S-ranked criminal, not some...Some dress-up doll, un!" he shot back from on top of my bed's canopy. Damn ninjas...

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Look, you can wear one of my sweatshirts over it! Then no one will see the tank top. Besides, I don't see what you're so worked up about! It's a unisex shirt, and it's much too big for me. So it'll fit you fine!"

The blonde one sat cross-legged, and turned his head away from me. A slight pout was visible on his expression, "Fine. Give me the damn thing, but give me the sweatshirt too."

Mumbling phrases under my breath, I threw him both articles of clothing. My eyes shot open when he began taking off his (my) shirt, without warning. Face burning, I practically ran out of the room, and his raucous laughter followed me as well.

"Laugh while you can!" I shouted back at him. A few moments later, he walked out, dressed. I crossed my arms and scowled.

"There. Was that so bad?"

"Un," he answered back. I bit back a smile at the sheer...cuteness of that single phrase. However, I quickly brushed such thoughts out of my head, and held out some Converses.

"Here. Put these on, too. I accidentally brought them home from gym class, and forgot to give them back to the guy. He's around your height, so they should fit. And your pants are normal enough to wear outside, since they kind of look like sweatpants. So we're good there," I instructed, tossing him the old Converses. He caught them reflexively, and looked at them questioningly. I distinctly heard him mutter 'weird looking things, un'.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" he shot at me, sitting down and pulling them on. When he started at the untied laces, I realized something else.

"You...You can't tie shoes?" The look he gave me quieted even the slightest laugh I may have dared had.

"Oh..." I muttered, and then realized that all people the Naruto-verse used those...Ninja sandal-things. Damn...I have to tie his shoes for him. Scurrying over to his sitting figure, I looked at my hands as they pulled his foot on my lap. Shaking slightly, I tied one shoe, then the other, pulling the pants over them when I was done. Standing up, I practically ran to my room to get my wallet and such. When I returned, I saw him leaning against the wall of my living room, hand in pockets and looker rather bored.

It was...Weird. I stared at him, and inwardly smiled. How amazing is this? I get to see Deidara, actually looking...Human. Like a guy his own age.

"What are you looking at, hmm?" he shot in my direction. I jumped slightly, and blushed a bit.

"Nothing. It's just...Never mind. Let's go," I covered quickly, and took a quick look at myself in the screen on my TV (50-something inch flat-screen). I was dressed rather simply, in black skinny jeans, a somewhat-tight-fitting black/white striped shirt, and an unzipped, black hoodie. My hair was left loose, still straight and messy-looking. Not even bothering to put on some eyeliner, I grabbed my dorm keys off the hook near the door, and beckoned for Deidara to come closer.

"Alright. There are some things we have to go over. I'm taking you outside with me, and your freedom will be based on how well you...Behave. Or something like that. You don't have any clay, and..."

I paused, blinking. He shot me a confused look, "What, hmm?"

"Your hands. Now."

* * *

"No! Get away, yeah!"

"Deidara! Get down from that canopy! You know I can't reach you!"

"Exactly, un. So leave me alone. Go shopping by yourself, because you sure as Hell aren't doing anything to them, yeah!"

"_People in this world don't have mouths on their hands. Or anything like that._"

"Therefore, I shouldn't go shopping with you, un."

"I'm just going to -"

"You're going to bandage them, yeah. I will not allow it."

"It won't hurt you!"

"It's demeaning, un."

"Look, do you want to survive in this world or not?! I can't have you here if you don't cooperate!!"

Finally, _finally_, he stopped protesting. I held out the bandage tape and gloves wearily, nodding for him to come over to me. Cerulean eyes were narrowed in hostility, and he instantly appeared by my side. I gasped, inwardly cursing his ninja-ness.

"You can't do that either, you know," I muttered, leading him back to my living room. He plopped himself down on the same couch as before, an aura of moodiness overshadowing him. He didn't look at me as I sat down next to him, albeit gingerly.

"Listen, I know it bothers you that I have to do this, but -"

"No. You don't know, un," he interrupted with a scowl. I was taken aback, and looked at the blonde through wide eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. You _don't_ know why it bothers me. You _don't_ know why it's demeaning, yeah," his tone darkened, and I backed away slightly. He seemed to notice this and bristled, thrusting his hands out to me.

"Whatever. Just get it over with, yeah."

I reached out to take his hand, but hesitated. Should I really be forcing him into this? Was it right of me? Or wrong?

Head swimming with thoughts, I tentatively reached out and enclosed one hand with both of mine.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized I was shaking. Here I was, holding the actual _Deidara's_ hand.

It wasn't smooth and soft, but had a soft of...Roughness to it. No doubt from working at the clay all the time. I brought it closer to me, and was about to pick up the bandage tape when...

_It licked me._

I screamed, and the sound was enough to have Deidara wrench his hand away, a smoldering look cast on his features. However, I instantly grabbed it back, a massive grin on my face.

"Ohmygoshthat'ssocool!" I breathed out in a single gasp of air, turning the hand over. My eyes widened with amazement as a slimy tongue poked out between two lips, and undulated faintly in the air.

"Can you...Can you like, control them?" I questioned, tilting my head as the tongue retreated between the lips and it shot a dazzling smile at me. I didn't look up to see Deidara's face.

"Somewhat. I've never really gotten full control over then, yeah. They tend to have a mind of their own, besides clay-molding, yeah."

"Oh...I would have thought that you would have full control. Hmm. Oh! That feels...Strange," I mused as the hand nipped my finger gently. It seemed to beam up at me.

"Hmph. It must like you or something, yeah."

I laughed at that, "Ah. I'm glad that your hand displays it's affection for me. But, now..."

The hands were slowly held out towards me, and I bandaged them as gently as possible. Copying the style of Rock Lee's bandages so that he could move his fingers, I slipped the black, fingerless gloves over his hands and nodded, trying to push down the feeling of impending doom that was overshadowing me slowly.

"And now...We shop."

* * *

**KAZ SPEAKS! **Oh, I am SO evil. Another cute Dei/Haru moment by me. Yep. And Dei's hands! Haha, I forgot about them, so had to add a little something in here now.

Yes, Deidara likes waffles. Kaz likes waffles, too. . And the next chapter? YES. DEIDARA IS FINALLY BEING UNLEASHED INTO THE REAL WORLD. Oh, I'm evil.

Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks to those who already have, I love you lots! (Remember, reviews are the ramen to my Naruto. ^^)

Thanks for reading~!


	4. Beginning Shopping Madness

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **Ahaha, two stories in one day. Oh, I feel so accomplished. Anyway, this has been sitting in my computer for ages, and I wanted to add more but...Ehh. I decided it was fine the way it was. So yeah. Enjoy this uber late bit of work.

**DISCLAIMER! **Noooope, My nam'es not Masashi Kishimoto, so I own nothing. (I only wish I own Deidara's ass...)

* * *

**04. "Beginning Shopping Madness"**

God damn! Who in heaven's name would have thought Deidara - _the_ Deidara - would have been such a difficult person!?

Okay, so maybe his...Ah, _pride _may have been _mildly_ hinted at in the manga, but there was no excuse for a poor, sixteen year-old person as myself having to deal with him! Why me? It's even worse than babysitting!

...Because now, the kid can actually kill me. Cue the nervous sigh.

He sat far off, on the other side of the black limo. His arms were crossed, and he would have had a blank expression if not for the tiny frown that seemed to be imprinted on his face. Cerulean eyes...Cerulean eyes...

Oh damn, I was lost in his eyes. No! Haru look away this instant!

They were such a lovely cerulean color. Having been one of those people who watched the anime only when a few good characters came in, I thought that the coloring of Deidara had _nothing_ on the real thing. His eyes looked more of a slate-blue color in the anime. Here, they were vivid and bright, like the sky on a warm summer day. Hell, I'm really staring now. He better not notice or -

"What are _you _looking at, yeah?" came the scornful question, instantly snapping me out of my thoughts. I pouted slightly, and crossed my arms as well.

"You can be very childish when you want, did you know?" I countered, frowning a tad. The blonde male scoffed.

"Please. What are you, my babysitter, hmm?"

"Well, let's see. I'm going to have to have you live in my dorm. Eat my food. Pay for your expenses. Make sure you don't go bat-shit crazy and kill everyone -"

"Now that," he smirked, mood seeming to lighten, "Would be Hidan. Not me. But, seeing as you don't know who he is, I can't say much there, yeah."

I smiled inwardly. Of course I knew who Hidan was! Every Akatsuki fan should, or face the wrath of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tell me about him, then. He's seems...Interesting," I nodded towards the blonde, hoping for some talk. However, my hopes were stomped on as he tossed his head and frowned again.

"Sorry, my memory's vague, yeah."

"Ah. You think I'm some sort of spy, don't you?" I wagged my finger at him teasingly, a tiny smile on my face. In turn, Deidara didn't seem to be entertained.

"Un," was the blunt response. My face fell, and I crossed my arms once more.

"Hmph. Well, now would be as good a time as ever to discuss the...Um, guidelines you have to follow," I offered, looking at the male out of the corner or my eyes. His frown deepened, and I scowled at the mini fridge. It didn't suit him at all, that frown. He looked much better with his little smirk, or a smile even...

"You mean rules, hmm."

"I...Uh...Well, if you want to put it that way. I'm just saying you should at least know what you can and can't do. That way we have as little mishaps as humanly possible," I replied, playing with the hem of my hoodie (which was zipped up tight, despite the blasted heat in the car). Taking his moody silence as permission to continue, I went on to speak.

"Okay then. You have to stay with me at all times. Um, I think you can go into any store you want, since I don't know what you like and stuff. Money isn't a problem, my...Parents always leave a good amount for an 'emergency school fund'. When you get hungry, just tell me and we'll stop for lunch. Also, keep the comments between you and me, please, "I paused here, thinking of what else to say, "Oh! Um...People might come up to you and...Ask questions. If that happens, let me do the talking. Understand?"

"Aye aye, captain, yeah," he responded bitterly. There was silence for the next hour and a half or so, and I found myself staring at the window - a feeling of dread crawling up on me. Deidara did the same as well, looking for anything new as he did so.

For there first hour, he remained mostly silent as there was nothing more than trees - which he was perfectly used to. However, at the first stoplight - he pestered me with questions. And the same happened when we got on the highway. And again when an airplane flew overhead.

I answered each as patiently as possible, finding it all frankly adorable; Deidara was discovering new things with each mile, and it all amazed him. Oh, and his face when we hit the city! Simply adorable.

By the end of the ride, he was pressed against the window, trying to take in as many things as humanly possible trough wide eyes.

I was on the verge of making some sort of comment, but the car was already slowing to a stop. I peeked outside the window, and saw that - in my blatant staring - I hadn't noticed we were already inside the mall's parking structure.

The limo came to a full stop, and not two seconds later, the door was opened. Not saying a word to the driver (as I didn't need questions asked about Deidara), I grabbed the sleeve of the blonde and gently tugged him along. We came to a stop outside of the mall doors. I sighed, and tried to calm my frayed nerves.

"Okay. We're here..." I spoke in a soft whisper. Deidara tugged his arm away from me and ran a hand through his hair.

"So? I don't see why you were so worried about this, yeah. It's just a shopping place."

"Ah-hah. Deidara, you don't seem to understand the situation I'm in right now..." I muttered, idly chewing on the nail of my thumb. He looked at me with a raised brow, but said nothing.

"Might as well get it over then, un," he reasoned, and proceeded to walk up to the doors. I scampered over to him, just in time to hear him give out a surprised gasp at the automated doors. He jumped back slightly, and looked at it with narrowed eyes, causing me to sigh once more.

"You see? _This_ is why I'm worried. You're not used to my world, and I really don't want anything to go wrong. Well, might as well get this whole ordeal over with and hope nothing _too_ bad happens..."

* * *

"Excuse me miss, would you like to try this perfume? It's just in from Paris, and -"

"Ahaha! N-No thank you, please. We'll be moving along now!"

I panted, dragging a furiously squirming Deidara away with me, "Why must you be so difficult?! I told you not to go over there!"

"She...She thought I was a woman, yeah!" the blonde fumed, still trying to get out of my grasp and attack the innocent sales woman, no doubt. I huffed, and proceeded to lead him out of the department store.

"Alright. So...Macy's is a no. You are so hard to shop for, you know that, right?"

"Not my fault your world has no good clothes, yeah," Deidara replied, feigning innocence as I led him away from the store and deeper into the throng of people.

So, we were in the mall for an hour already, and all I had was a small bag from Walgreen's with shampoo and other such needs. Which, in itself, was another fiasco. Because who would have thought _the_ Deidara needed a certain type of shampoo? Or else his hair would lose all its luster and sheen? Ugh, _such_ a difficult, high-maintenance person! Maybe if I was stuck with freaking Ino it would've been simpler.

Plus, all the stores we passed had "strange" clothes, or "distasteful" clothes, or "overall stupid-looking" clothes. And this is coming from the guy who wears a half-shirt, fishnets, and a huge, black cloak, right? Why me?!

Oh, not to mention the looks we got from people walking around the mall. And - oho, lucky me - the mall was packed with Christmas shoppers. Couldn't they wait till _next_ weekend? When all the sales (because it's the last weekend before Christmas) came out? Nope! They all just had to shop today. So, because of that, Deidara either received looks because the older crowd couldn't tell if he was male or female (I guess after the Boy George era, they all forgot about effeminate men), or because the younger adult/teen girls thought he was the hottest thing ever.

Mind you, I admit that Deidara is...Good-looking (UNDERSTATEMENT ALERT!), and all. But really! Don't they have anything better to do than gawk at him and glare at me? Apparently not.

"How about this store?" I suggested, raising a slender hand to point at Pac Sun - a generic-enough store for him. It had clothes that were alternative enough, or a little more on the mainstream side if he wished. Like I said, I really had no idea what his likes were. So I tried to point him to the regular-ish stores.

"No." was the blunt response. I sighed, and rubbed my temples. Ignoring my obvious sign of distress, the blonde wandered off ahead of me. Determined not to let him out of me sight, I stalked behind him gloomily. Until I noticed where he had stopped in front of.

And - I swear - I couldn't help it. The biggest smile crept unto my face. The first in a long time, actually. But I really couldn't help it.

Because he had stopped right in front of Hot Topic. And he was _smiling. _

Thank you, God. Seriously. _Thank you._

"Do you want to go in here?" I spoke with just a hint of pleading in my voice. He looked at me and nodded, his cerulean eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yeah. This one looks interesting, un."

"Alright. Knock yourself out."

Something tells me I'm going to have a lot of fun with this.

* * *

"Hmm. My Chemical Romance? Sounds painful, yeah. Aiden? What a strange name. And what is...Mindless Self Indulgence? It sounds like some kind of killer drug, un..."

I laughed quietly, "No Deidara. Those are bands. Surely you have those in your world?"

"Yeah, we do. But not with these names. And they don't sound anything like the music playing in this store; not at all, yeah. But...I kind of like it," he spoke, looking up at the wall of band shirts in Hot Topic with a curious air. I giggled to myself once more at the situation. He looked so adorable!

"Well, why don't you look at the graphic shirts? Because I don't see the point of buying you any band shirts if you don't know who they are. But..." I sifted through the bottom pile of shirts, "Take these. I think you might like this band."

He took the small pile of shirts I handed him, reading the words slowly, "Oh, those Mindless Self Indulgence people again, hmm?"

I laughed again as I led him to the other wall of shirts, "Yes, those Mindless Self Indulgence people. Here, see if you like any of these."

I waited as he looked through the other wall of shirts. He raised an eyebrow at a few of them, and bent down towards me, never taking his eyes of the wall as he spoke.

"Those shirts over there? They're the same as your shirt, yeah. The Nightmare Before Christmas one, un."

"Yeah. It's a kid's movie, but I love it. I used to watch it all the time growing up...Maybe we can watch it when we get back to my dorm, if you want."

Deidara stood in silence, and then nodded, "Sure. And I'll take some of those shirts too."

So in the end, he had chosen fifteen shirts: three Mindless Self Indulgence ones, two Nightmare Before Christmas ones, one of them had a cartoon skull on it (It was actually a shirt that mimicked Gaz's dress from the Invader Zim series, but I didn't bother telling him that now), another one was black with a bunch of colored cassette tapes on it. Very retro.

There a few that had a different patterns (like a few with stripes, a few checkered ones, and so on). I practically forced him to get one with black and white music notes, and that was that. Getting him sweatshirts wasn't much of a problem; he decided on a red and black striped, zip-up hoodie, a simple black hoodie with red stitching, and a white one, that had a skull spray-painted on the lower left corner on the back. I couldn't stop smiling the whole time (luckily, he didn't seem to notice this). After trying a few on, I discovered he was a small; thankfully, all the other shirts he picked out were a small size as well.

But then, the one article of clothing that I dreaded buying came along.

Pants.

I knew full well that the sizing process in the Naruto-verse was probably completely different from the American one. So what pants-size was Deidara? Lord only knows.

And that meant...I needed to ask for help. Damn.

I handed the shirts to Deidara, with instructions for him not to move. Ignoring his protests, I pushed past a few gawking pre-teens and stood at the check-out. Luckily there was no line, so I was free to ask the guy at the register for help.

"Um, excuse me?" I muttered, a little shy to talk to the good-looking guy. He turned to look at me through honey-colored eyes and smiled.

"Need any help?"

"Uh. Yeah...I need to buy pants for my friend but...Uh," I racked my brains for a suitable excuse, "He just moved here from Japan. So I really don't know his size."

"Sure. Where is he?" the guy responded, still smiling.

"Right over there. Under the pile of clothes I left him under."

"Oh....Wow," he sounded surprised, and squinted a bit, "You know. He really looks a lot like that guy...What's his face?"

"You don't mean....Deidara? From Naruto?" I shot back tentatively. Honey eyes widened.

"Yeah! That's the one!" the male snapped his fingers as the thought clicked. I paled, and decided that maybe this really was a train-wreck waiting to happen.

"Hmm, that's one damn good cosplayer."

Salvation! I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had been holding.

"Right! A cosplayer...Yeah. Pretty good, huh?" I managed a small smile as the clerk stepped out from behind the register and towards a rack of skinny jeans. Thanking the heavens that no further questions were being asked, I watched as he dug through the many pairs of black jeans expertly.

"How many do you need..."

"Haru. My name's Haru."

"Cute."

"Thanks..." I read the badge that hung around his neck, "Axel? Your name's really Axel?"

"Haha. Yeah, it is. Not after the Kingdom Hearts dude, though."

"Oh. Right. Wait...You play Kingdom Hearts?"

"Sure do. Oh, so how many do you need again?"

"Oh, right. Um...Ten?"

He whistled, and flipped back his long-ish raven hair, "What are you, buying him an entire wardrobe?"

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, actually I am. His...Erm, luggage got lost on the trip."

Axel shook his head sympathetically, "He's lucky to have you around, then. Well, here you go. There's different styles, so he doesn't get bored with them. Hell, I'd shoot myself if I had to wear the same style jeans everyday."

"Thanks. These will fit him?"

"Yeah, sure. He looks to be the same build as me, so he should be the same size."

"Oh. Well, thanks again!" I smiled, and took the heavy mass of jeans. Axel nodded.

"No problem, see you around."

I nodded, and scurried to where Deidara was standing, looking very bored. I dumped the jeans on top of the massive pile he was holding, and tugged him to the accessories section.

"Anything you like?" I asked, gesturing to the mass of belts, wallets, hats and such. Cerulean eyes narrowed not in distaste - but in thought. I sighed in relief again, and felt as if I must have made a break through.

I soon found myself holding an array of skinny ties, studded belts (all different colors), studded wristlets, a black leather chain wallet with the red anarchy symbol on it, a multitude of different chains, at _least_ ten different bandanas, a few fingerless gloves, a black/white checkered scarf, matching gloves that could turn into mittens, and several fistfuls of buttons.

"Have enough?" I quipped dryly, looking at the overflow of accessories disdainfully. Deidara shot me a smirk and nodded.

"Yeah, I figured I've wasted enough of your money, hmm?"

"I feel the love," I grumbled, lugging the mass of accessories to the register. A second later, all of the clothes were piled on next to it. There was a rustle, and a gasp.

"Holy hell! You weren't kidding when you said a whole wardrobe, Haru!" an astonished voice came in from behind the mass. I blushed, hiding my face in my hands for a moment, until I caught Deidara giving me a strange look.

"H-Haha, yeah. I really wasn't kidding, Axel, I really wasn't kidding..."

Maybe this whole 'getting an uber hot bishie in your world' thing wasnt's such a good idea after all...

* * *

**KAZ SPEAKS! **Heh. Deidara in Hot Topic. xDD One of my few fangirlsh hopes, that Deidara is a total skinny jeans and electra rock advocate. So yeah, that was that. It was kinda filler-ish, but what can I do?

Review and make my miserable hopes for this story better? I'm not sure if I should continue it or not.

Anyway, hope you liked it!!


End file.
